Naruto: Did you Know?
by 13uttafly
Summary: little goofs about naruto and the characters. strictly for people who has a good since of humor. Who are they like in the real world. What did they say in their interview. And the characters in the showbiz? Read to find out.
1. Similarities

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else mentioned in this so called story.

Credits: I have to give credits to my friends of coarse and to animewolffreak. I think I spelled it wrong but u know who u are.

Naruto: Did u know?

Chap. 1: Similarities

Orochimaru is Michael Jackson./ anime style

Ino is like Hilary Duff./ hate'em both

Temari and Shikamaru's relationship is as good as Bow Wow and Ciara's./ or was

Jeriya(however the hell u spell his name) ,Ebisu, and Kakashi can all be compared to Quagmire from family guy.

The day Sakura and Sasuke get together will be the day Ino gets a sex change.

Chouji brought forth the meaning of world hunger.

Shino is a bad version of Neo from the Matrix.

If Lee's eyes were as small as Gai's dun duh dunn they would be twins.

Did Tsunade get boob enlargements or what?

Neji and Hinata wear white contact lenses, scratch that , the whole Hyuuga clan does.

Tenten doesn't have her own story, just sayin'. I haven't heard one yet.

Kabuto's life is as exciting as a ball of yarn.

The Sound Four sounds like a band. Perhaps they are? 0.0

Naruto is a bald pikachu with blue contacts and extended vocabulary.

Asuma is gonna die, not from fighting, but from CANCER!

Itachi holds a grudge against his family, but the reason he killed them was because they didn't buy him the PSP he wanted.

Akasuki was formed not just to catch those with the kyuubi within them, but for the bar, free food, purple nail polish, and those popular cloaks.

I don't actually think Itachi had a grudge against his family. Again I give props to animewolffreak. And is my retarded cousin the only one who thought the theme song said "We will rise! U need soap!" Oh and screw u all I know it's short.


	2. American Theme Songs

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these songs.

Chap. 2: American Theme Songs

Sasuke – Fresh Azimiz – Bow Wow

Chouji – Chicken Noodle Soup

Itachi – Can't touch this

Sakura – Buttons – PCD

Kakshi – Girls, Girls, Girls – Jay –Z

Naruto – Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off – Panic!At the Disco

Ino – The boy is mine – Brandy and Monica

Shikamaru – Let's get it started – Black Eyed Peas

Kiba – Who let the dogs out – Bahamen

Shino – Dirty little secret – All-American Rejects

Hinata – Respect – Aretha Franklin

Neji – Cry me a river - Justin Timberlake

Tenten – Redneck woman – Gretchen Wilson

Temari – Every time we touch – Cascada

Gara – Thriller – Michael Jackson

Kankura – Staying alive

Lee – Just the girl – Click 5

Haku – Barbie girl – Aqua

Asuma – Holiday – Green Day

Tsunade – In da club – 50 cent

Kabuto – Without me – Eminem

Orochimaru – Shake – Ying Yang Twins

GO BEARS! YEAH! CHI-TOWN! WE GOIN' TO DA SUPER BOWL BABY! THE COLTS IS FINNA EAT DIRT, DUST AND BEAR DOO DOO. WE DA BEARS, MONSTERS OF THE MIDWAY…………………………………………………..


	3. Naruto: Class of 06

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chap. 3: Naruto/ Class of 06

**MOST ANNOYING** **MOST ATTRACTIVE**

Male: Naruto Male: Sasuke?, Neji?, Kiba?

Female: Sakura Female: (sorry I ma female myself, u decide)

**CREEPIEST ** **BIGGEST EGO**

Male: Shino Male: Sasuke

Male: Gara Female: Temari

**MOST QUIETEST** **GAYEST PERSON**

Male: Shino Male: Orochimaru

Female: Hinata Female: Haku

**MOST STUDIUS** ** BEST EYES**

Male: Lee Male: Naruto(blue)

Female: Sakura Female:Sakura(green)

**MOST TALENTED**

Male: Itachi

Female: TenTen

I can't wait till next chapter. This one is for the ladies. I'll make one for the guys after I get some input. And honestly. Who knew Haku was a boy. I know my cousins were crushed when they found out. I still tease them about it.


	4. Cute Boys in Anime

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these anime pout pout or the characters sniffles .

Chap. 4: Cute boys in anime

(I know this has almost nothing to do with anime and my stories are shorter than lyfe but bear with me.)

Sasuke

Neji

Kiba (Naruto)

Inuyasha

Sesshomaru

Arima(Kare Kano)

Rey (Shabuya girls)

Ed (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Roy Mustang

Kiba(Wolf's Rain)

Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Hiei

Akabane(Getbackers)

Kazuki

Kaname(Aquarian age/ Juvenile Orion)

Tonamori

Haku(Spirited Away)

Shinn(Gokusen)

Hibiki(Vandread)

Ysoka(however the hell u spell his name / Descendants of Darkness)

Ray (Beyblade)

Kai

Brooklyn

Trunks(DBZ)

Kogi(Digimon)

Kouichi

Kira(Gundam Seed)

Athrun

Duo(Gundam Wing)

Cautra

Kenshin(Rurouni Kenshin)

Jen(Samurai Champloo)

Yo(Shaman Kin

Len

Takashi(IGPX)

Yami Yugi (Yu Gi Oh)

Joey

Kiba Seto

Wanray(Zatch Bell)

The main character from Ravemasters( I can't think of his name to save my life)

I know I butchered a loooooooooooooooooot of names but u get the point. These r guys voted on by me and my friends. I need some guy suggestions for chap. 5. hint hint that means I need reviews. U know u can send em even if u don't have a fanfiction account.


	5. Naruto Media

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.Or anything mentioned.

(I'm lovin' the reviews and I'm getting' lots o hits quick and I type 1 mile in 2 hours

sooooooooo……. Any way Animewolffreak is the one who came up with the Micheal

Jackson/ Oro similarity.)

Chap.6: Naruto Media

Team 1 Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto ,Hinata

Team 2 Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Temari

Team 1 & 2 r having a dance contest. The song – some B2K song.Anyway Team 2 goes 1st . it really looks like they're gonna win but Team 1 really serves it up.

Hinata – "Now what u suckas just got served!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Imagine all the Naruto characters faces on the animals from madagascar's body.

Gara- "I like to move it move it"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jinkies a clue !" –Sakura

"Like where Sakura" – Sasuke

"In the kitchen Sasuke" - Ino

"Zoiks! Like food! Come on Akamaru"- Chouji

" Here I come!" –Akamaru

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here sensei. I got some spandex for u." – Lee

"I don't Know spandex. All I want I buble gum, bazooka zooka bubble gum."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If they were family guy characters they would be…………

Peter – Chouji

Louis – Ino

Meg – Sakura

Chris – Naruto

Stewie – Konohamaru

Brian – Akamaru

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten – " My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard…….. its better than yours damn right its than your I can teach u but I'll have to charge"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…….. sugar,spice and everything nice…….

THE POWERPUFF GIRLS?

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where are my reviews people?


	6. Naruto Media 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

(sorry guys,I didn't kno chap. 3 looked like that)

Props and thanks 2:my friends yada yada yada yada , animewolffreak because she said I didn't give her enough props , okay and finally 2……………………………………….

Shinobi's Jade–Queen yeah I like reviews, good or bad so keep 'em comin' but I wouldn't mind a cookie or 2…or 3/ ur 1 of my favorite reviewers

Baka Kunoichi, Believeitnaruto, Panduck, luverofnaruto and Mushralurr u guys rock u roll okay I think u get the point but yeah it's true

TheNewKid25 thank u so freakin' much for the name it's been bothering me 4 a while now/ ur my otha fave reviewer

Indigo Skye I promise to change the rating 'kay

See I need constructive criticism 2

Gaara's – pandachan 101 thanks 4 tellin' me how ta spell Jiraiya's name.

U all were da 1st 2 review me so I'll review some of urs and raise ur number of hits a little(not that any of u need it)

Plus for any 1 who reviews me and say there a BEARS fan I'll send out recommendations 4 u but only 4 da real fans

Oh and it's the 1st theme song (they kno who I'm talkin' 2)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chap .7: Naruto Media pt. 2

"Dude I bet I can crap outa my mouth" – Chouji

"Dude no u can't" – Shikamaru

"Yes I can watch. Ahh ahhhhhhhh aaaaaahhhh" – Chouji

" Dude u just crapped outa yo mouth" – Shikamaru

" Sure did " rubs it "friend" – Chouji

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do u know what show that is from. Seriously and no it's not Family Guy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm lookin 4 Nemo – Asuma

Oh ur son Chico – Tenten

No. Nemo. U said u saw a boat – Asuma

Yep I did. Follow me – Tenten

(time goes by)

Why r u following me– Tenten

What do u mean u yold me 2 follow u – Asuma

Really. My name's Tenten , who r u? – Tenten

We're lookin' 4 a boat! – Asuma

Oh okay lets ask that whale over there – Tenten

No Tenten don't ……. – Asuma

Don't worry I speak whale. Woooooooooo Oooooooo Eeeeee Ow ……….. – Tenten

OMG – Asuma

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1…2…3…

"Let it Rip"

"Go Dragoon!" – Neji

"Go Drigger!" – Naruto ( I just murdered every once of my pride )

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How did he tie the turtles together? – Tsunade

I used the hairs from my back – Itachi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"1,2 Freddy's coming for u" – Shino

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kame Kame haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." - Jiraiya

"Nice try. Use another costume for Halloween okay "Goku" – Hokage

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Music time!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I gotta get my get my head in the game – Lee

U gotta getcha, getcha getcha head in the game – Gai, Tenten, Neji

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino-licious definition make them boys go loco

They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo……………..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who saw the episode of robot chicken with harry potter , draco malfoy and the sorting hat? Draco was like look harry I taught the hat a new trick and he put the hat on harry's head and the hat said "virgin" then he put it on his own head and it said " 2 many times 2 count"………………….. that was freekin' hilarious or when the DBZ characters had to fight the evils of Christmas. Gohan was fighting the nut cracker and the nut cracker … well did exactly what he was made for and gohan scremed " o my dragon ballz"

Don't forget 2 review.


	7. Thats Just The Way It Is

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else mentioned in the entire story okay. Man people never shut up.

This chap. Is about when a reporter comes to interview or fav. Characters on how they feel about life.

Chap. 8: That's just the way it is

Reporter Wicky-why Aay and her interview with the stars………….

Clap, clap, clap

WA:So what have u learned about life so far?

Sakura: all of us can take a lesson from weather, it pays no attention to criticism.

Health nuts r gonna feel stupid someday, lying in hospitals dying of nothing.

Ino: I used to eat a lot of natural foods until I heard that people die of natural causes.

When weeding, the best way to make sure you're removing a weed and not a valuable plant is to pull on it. If it comes out of the ground easily, it is a valuable plant.

There r 2 kinds of pedestrians: the quick and the dead.

Sasuke: In the 60s people took acid to make the world weird. Now the world is weird and people take prozac to make it normal.

Some people r like slinkies, not really good for anything but you can't help but smile when you see one tumble down the stairs.

WA: Oookaayyy now wasn't that interesting. What about you Gara?

Gara: Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway.

Health is merely the slowest possible rate at which one can die.

WA: Well um those are some ways to think of **life **but now let me ask you what in life puzzles you?

Naruto: How is it that one careless match can start a forest fire but it takes a whole box to start a campfire? And why does the alphabet song have the same tune as twinkle, twinkle little star?

Kakashi: Why do people point to their wrist when they ask for the time, but don't point to their crotch when they ask where the bathroom is? Oh and if quizzes are quizzical then what are tests?

Chouji: Who was the first person to look at a cow and say "I think I'll squeeze these dangly things and drink the first ting that comes out" or " see that chicken over there, I'm gonna eat the next thing that comes out of its but?"

Neji: Do illiterate people get the full effect of alphabet soup? And if electrons comes from electricity does morality come from morons? (turns to Naruto) I think I'll find out.

That's all 4 now folks.


	8. A Lee and Gai moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 9 - A Gai and Lee moment

It's animewolfreak writing this chappie 4 u ppl. Yes, I'm helping whitney-y-animefan with her stories sometimes I think of some dibs and tell her during lunchtime in school.

So, sit back and enjoy!

Gai is helping Lee write a letter to Sakura.

_Dear Sakura, _

_I love you; I will protect you until the day I die!!!!!!_

_Love,_

_Lee_

No, that's too straightforward Lee, do it differently.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Gai-sensei says that I have to do this differently. But I truly love you and I will travel to the ends of the Earth for you! Please be my girlfriend!_

_Love,_

_Lee_

No, no, Lee! Write a letter to Sakura as if you're writing to a friend! (And stop taking notes...)

_Dear Sakura,_

_I shall think of you as a friend as I write this letter_

_Come and let us enjoy our youthful lives youthfully!!! We shall run off into the setting sun and probably keep on running until one of us collapses from exhaustion (which I hope would not be you). Let us go forth and train youthful---_

Ok, I think that was a little too much Lee let me write this for you.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I like you as a friend and I hope we will become closer friends in the future. How's your sensei? I hope Kakashi isn't challenging you and the others in difficult training, is he? If he is then I shall try to beat my er.. Gai-sensei's eternal rival and encourage my team to train harder! I wish you the best!_

_In friendship,_

_Lee_

But Gai-sensei, that is not my real self! Sakura will know it is not made by me

Nonsense! At least it's not as bad as the previous ones

Oh! There's Sakura, why don't you give it to her?

Lee gives Sakura the letter that Gai made. After reading it, she looked at Lee and Gai and said, Um... Lee, these are your notes and letters done over and over again.

Sorry if the story is short, I couldn't think of any more funny stuff

Okay only 2 more chappies to go! And thank you animewolffreak 4 taking all the credit


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Note: Sorry it took so long. And yes it's another short chappie but I'm having writers block with this one. My creativity is dwindling.

Chap. 5 Rules to the Ninja Art

Rule 1: Don't Rap

Sasuke: I saw u last night with ur girlfriend.

Itachi: How u know?

Sasuke: Peekin' thru the window….

Itachi: Nosy

Sasuke: Gimme some candy, stingy

Itachi: Wash those dishes, lazy.

Sasuke: Jump out the window, crazy.

Itachi: I had a lil monkey…

Sasuke: I took 'em to the country…

Both: and fed him a piece of corn bread.

Itachi: I put him in a tutu…

Sasuke: I shot 'em in da booboo

Itachi: and now my monkey dead.

Rule 2: Don't Sing Rock Songs Either

Lee, Neji, Tenten –

We will

We will

Rock u

Sock u

Pick u up and drop u

Hit u in the head

With a piece of corn bread

Throw u in the dryer

Set u on fire

Throw u out the window

Flame yo Nintendo

Spray mace in yo face

Just try to save face

So stay out of my territory

End of story

Lee – Word!

Tenten – Lee. That's old school rap!

Lee – oh. ROCK ON DUDE!!!

Rule 3: Fish Are Friends, Not Food

Naruto: Ah, nothing like eating grilled fish by a pond.

_Sakura shoves Naruto._

Sakura: Nothing like feeding Naruto to a pond of deadly fish.

Rule 4: Never Go To Clubs Before A Mission

Ino: Upside, inside out, livin' la vida (or vita) loca.

Shika: No, no, no. It's hide out upside down so we don't get attacked by the locust. Chouji, what are you doing?!.

Chouji: Some one at the bar said if I jump on one leg, pat my head, rub my belly, and suck on a lemon, I'll be the ultimate ninja.

Shika:Well right now ur the dumb ass ninja.

Rule 5: Ninjas Over The Age Of 80 Is Not Acceptable

3rd Hokage: Three things happen when u get my age: you lose ur memory and I forgot the other 2.

Rule 6: Never Go To A Stage Performance

…zzzzzzzz…

Shika: Chouji!

…zzzzzzz…

"Can we get on with the show please!"

Shika: Chouji there's free hot dogs outside.

Chouji: Really. I'm on it

Shika: I'm glad that's over. Now for the show…zzzzzzzzz….

**Into the show…**

_Oh Sandra…Oh Michael…Oh Sandra_

Sakura, Ino: Oh Sasuke ( crys onto his shoulders)

Sasuke: Oh My God.

**Further into the show…**

"_thou shall saveth u princess"_

"_No thou shalt not."_

"_Ah, thee has stabeth me!"_

Naruto: Don't worry princess. I'll save you!

Lee: No Naruto. For it is I who shall save the princess!

"Guys it's just a …"

**_-Boom-_**

"…Show."

Rule 7: Ninjas Should Never Go To The Big City

U smoke this kind

U sniff this kind

And u inject this kind

Naruto: Is this stuff legal?

"course it is"

Naruto: Oh okay.

"And when were done flying I'll teach how to get the best discounts"

Naruto: Really! What kind?

"the 5 finger discount"

As usual the "story" is completely random. And stupid. Most of the ideas came from stupid songs my guy cousins sing. This is a true sign of desperation. And sorry again for the long wait oh and before I forget…

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: DO NOT BELIEVE ANYTHING SAID IN RULE 7!!


End file.
